School Time
by Megatrons Minion
Summary: Set in prearmada. Before the Autobots and Decepticons started fighting over Minicons, they had to go to Elementary school. So basically... this is what happend. Better sumary inside.


Hi there! I'm digitalautobot's little sister. This is a story I wrote and I will be typing so my sis doesn't change words and stuff. So the Transformers are going to school! Transformers Elementary School to be exact! There will be much mayhem and lots of evil stuff! YAY!

* * *

School Time

Ch1 Friends

"MEGATRON! COME ON! YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE SHIP AGAIN!" Megatron's mother yelled up the stairs.

A grouchy little Megatron came sulking down the stairs. He was rubbing his optics and trying to sleep at the same time.

" Did you get your homework done, honey?"

"Yes mom…"

"Did you pack everything up?"

"Ugh… yes mom…"

"Did you pack your lunch?"

Megatron thought quickly. "Yes mom. Can I go now?"

"Of course. Have a nice day at school, sweetie!"

" Yeah, yeah…" Megatron grumbled as he walked out the door. 'What kind of Decepticon IS she?' he thought.

Megatron started to walk down to his school ship stop, when he looked across the street. Optimus Prime and Jet Fire were walking, talking about something in a hushed tone. They looked up and saw him.

"What are you lookin' at ya freak?" Jet Fire yelled. Optimus stood silently.

"YOUR MOM!" Megatron yelled. Optimus still didn't say anything.

"C'mon Op. Let's go." Jet Fire groaned.

Optimus shrugged and followed Jet Fire. Megatron started to growl as he continued to walk. He got to the ship stop and leaned against a sign, waiting for Starscream. 'Where is that blockhead?' he thought. Suddenly there was a screech in the sky. Everyone at the bus stop looked up to see the ship coming down. Megatron looked back up the street, hoping to see his friend flying to the ship. But he was no where in sight. Megatron frowned as he got onto the ship. He sat in his usual seat, in the front of the bus. Jet Fire was laughing with Optimus in the back with some other Autobots. Megatron sighed as the door closed. He half expected Starscream to come flying up to the doors, but he didn't get his hopes up. Cyclonus and Demolishor got on at the next stop, so he had someone to talk to.

"Hey Megs, where's screamer?" Cyclonus asked.

"Dunno… he wasn't at the ship stop…" Megatron pondered.

"Maybe one of those Autobots obliterated him?" Demolishor suggested.

"Do you really belive a puny Auto-freak would have that kind of power?" Megatron asked, turning around in his seat.

"Erm… I was just throwing out a suggestion…" he shrugged.

Megatron sighed and looked over Demolishor's head. All of the Autobots were laughing hysterically at something. Except for Optimus. In Megatrons perspective, he was the only normal one in the back. A thought suddenly dawned upon him. He got an evil grin as he slid back into his seat.

* * *

"Okay, that's Megatron, Optimus. He's the stupidest being I've ever known. You should stay away from that guy." Jet Fire said. " He's not to fond of new people."

"But I've been here for a week. And how do you know if I would like him or not. Look, I'm at least going to go over and introduce myself." Optimus snapped.

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Jet Fire sighed.

Optimus got up and starter to walk up to the front of the bus. He paused a few seats away, but continued. The rest of the Autobots in the back were all watching.

Optimus stopped infront of Megatron's seat and said, "Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

Megatron was about to start yelling at him, but then he remembered something.

"Sure. Go ahead." Megatron said, moving over. "I'm Megatron."

"I'm Optimus."

" So… why'd you want to sit by me, Optimus?"

"Well those guys back there said that you're a big idiot and a loser, but I think they're wrong, as far as I can tell, you're not that bad of a 'bot."

"Really?" Megatron said, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. They just probably never talked to you, and just came up with that stuff."

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…" Megatron said.

"Seriously? But…don't you have any friends?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, but he's not on the ship."

"Well…wanna be friends?"

Megatron looked up. "Are you serious? This isn't a joke, right?"

"I've never joked around about anything, really."

Megatron stared. "You've never even told a knock-knock joke?"

"Nope. But do you?"

"Sure."

"Cool.

Jet Fire and the other Autobots stared from the back.

"I wonder what they're saying…" Hot Shot pondered.

"Well, we do too, but we can't hear that far." Jet Fire snapped.

"Dude, what crawled up your rear bumper and died?"

"Shut up, Hot Shot…"

* * *

HEHEHE! Finally, a story my sis didn't do anything to! And the only spelling mistakes, according to the computer are Optimus and Megatron! Wow! I am good! Sorry, if it's a little short. So…/tries to remember what to put at the end of the authors note/ OH YEAH! R&R! I don't have anything weird to put at the end of my R&R like my sister, but only because I'm not weird. Sadly though, she's submitting it... I hope she doesn't do anything stupid to it...Oh, and please don't be too mean... 


End file.
